Gloomy Sunday
by le.clarius
Summary: Minggu. Hari Minggu yang suram menyaksikannya pergi menyusul sang pujaan hati. AU. RussPru. Oneshot. Request fic for reiriichi. RnR?


**GLOOMY SUNDAY**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

Human!AU. OOC. Character's death.

_Requested fic for reiriichi. Enjoy?_

. . .

Minggu. Minggu yang begitu suram untuknya.

Mendung mengapung menutupi langit, tak membiarkan sedikitpun celah untuk sinar matahari menerobos. Hari yang muram, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ia terbangun di tengah mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi tentang seseorang yang telah lama mengambil hatinya—tetapi juga orang yang sama yang telah meretakkannya, memecahkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Setiap malam, di setiap saat-saatnya di alam subsadar, ia akan memimpikan pemuda itu. Gilbert. Mimpi yang begitu hidup, sampai ia tak pernah ingin bangun melihat kenyataan. Karena di dalam mimpi itu, ia bisa melihat segala yang ia inginkan—Gilbert yang tersenyum bersamanya.

Tetapi tidak. Mimpi adalah mimpi. Dan realita tak akan pernah jadi seperti yang ia inginkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, di hari itu segalanya berakhir. Ia merasakan pedih. Ia berhenti berharap. Ia berhenti memimpikan kesempurnaan yang ia dambakan. Ia berhenti merasakan hidup. Ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Karena yang ia harapkan tak akan pernah lagi kembali padanya.

Gilbert. Oh, Gilbert. Pemuda itu tak pernah menyadari bagaimana elok rupanya di sepasang mata violet itu. Sepasang mata yang terus memandangnya dengan senyuman meski ia tahu, pada akhirnya yang akan ia terima adalah kepedihan. Sepasang mata yang telah melihatnya dengan penuh perasaan bahkan jauh sebelum ia mulai mengenal sosok itu.

Ya, ia sudah tahu segalanya tak akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Bukankah hidup memang selalu seperti itu?

Keyakinannya tak lagi bergoncang. Tirai yang tersibak menunjukkan bergulung-gulung awan mendung yang siap menurunkan deras air hujan—siap membasahi kota yang telah hancur oleh perang di bawahnya. Dan hanya awan mendung yang menyaksikan saat ia memanjat untuk memasang tali di langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia mengikat ikatan tali itu, lalu membuat simpul dengan mengikatkan ujung yang lain di tengah-tengah untaiannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat ia menyaksikan lubang itu tergantung di hadapannya. Siap mencekik lehernya dan mengakhiri hidupnya kapan saja.

Senyum muncul di bibirnya. Di dalam otaknya berdengung kembali melodi yang ia dengar sekilas kemarin malam. Oh, melodi yang benar-benar menyayat hati—seakan refleksi hidupnya yang tak lagi berharga ditulis dalam sebuah lagu.

Bersamaan dengan kembali bergemanya melodi itu di dalam kepalanya, memori kembali menyerang dirinya. Tetapi setiap memori yang datang menyerang benaknya hanya semakin menambah kesedihan—semakin rasa perih itu memenuhi dirinya.

.

.

"_Hai. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"_

_Lawan bicaranya tertegun. Ia bisa melihat sosok itu dari dekat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat akhirnya ia bisa berada di dekat orang yang selalu mengundang kekagumannya. Gilbert Beillschmidt, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu namanya. Tetapi tak apa-apa, yang terpenting ia bisa berada di dekat sosok itu._

"_N-namaku Gilbert."_

_Ia menawarkan senyuman. __"Aku Ivan da. Senang bertemu denganmu, Gilbert. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."_

_Tetapi sebelum ia selesai menutup mulut, Gilbert telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Senyumnya berubah pahit._

.

.

Ia seharusnya sudah sadar ketika pertama kali berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Gilbert membencinya. Bagi Gilbert, ia hanya seorang asing yang tak akan pernah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pemuda albino itu. Meski kekaguman itu masih ada setiap kali matanya bertemu sosok Gilbert. Ya. Ia sudah cukup puas hanya dengan mengaguminya dari jauh dan dalam sunyi. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia akan bisa memiliki Gilbert kalau pemuda itu sendiri tak pernah menyukainya?

Ia meraih tali itu. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat gemuruh suara hujan turun menyapanya. Ketukan-ketukan di kaca jendelanya berbekas alur panjang basah yang turun ke bawah. Seperti jejak air mata yang turun melewati pipinya. Menangis. Menyesali nasibnya.

.

.

"_Aku tak suka dia, Francis."_

_Ia tengah lewat saat mendengar Gilbert berbicara dengan dua temannya. Posisinya di balik dinding, menyembunyikan sosoknya dari pandangan Gilbert. Tetapi ia bisa mengintipnya dengan jelas._

"_Siapa maksudmu?"_

"_Ivan. Dia terus saja menyapaku dan melihatku dengan padangan menakutkannya itu."_

_Saat itu hatinya retak untuk pertama kali. Begitu pedih. Begitu nyata rasa sakitnya, padahal berasal dari sesuatu yang abstrak._

"_Kau sudah memintanya untuk berhenti?"_

"_Tidak. Dia terlalu… menakutkan. Tapi akan kucoba."_

.

.

Keputusasaan mulai mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Kesedihan terus saja merengkuhnya semakin dalam. Tetapi ia menolak untuk kehilangan harapan. Sampai ia sadar, bahwa harapan itu telah lama meninggalkan dirinya—bahkan lama sebelum ia mulai berharap. Karena hati yang ia inginkan telah membeku untuknya.

.

.

"_Hai, Gilbert." Sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibirnya._

"_I-Ivan. Aku harus bicara denganmu."_

"_Da? Apa itu?"_

"_Bi-bisakah kau berhenti… bicara padaku?"_

"_Apa itu menganggumu?"_

"_Ya. M-maksudku, tidak. Tapi aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau mau."_

_Sekali lagi kepedihan itu kembali ke dalam dirinya._

"_Memangnya mengapa?" Ia menawarkan senyum pahit, di ambang kesedihan yang mencekik lehernya._

"_Bu-bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja…"_

"_Kau membenciku, da." Bukan pertanyaan. Itu sebuah pernyataan. Jelas dan terang._

"_Ti-tidak seperti itu. Tapi…"_

_Sebelum Gilbert sempat menemukan suaranya ia sudah melangkah pergi. Tak ingin mendengar alasan lain. Satu saja sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan harapannya._

.

.

Tetapi bahkan setelah Gilbert memintanya menjauh, ia masih melihatnya dengan penuh harap. Bermimpi suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa menikmati sentuhan dari tangan sosok itu. Namun takdir ternyata telah memutuskan sesuatu yang lain.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, perang dimulai. Termasuk kota tempatnya tinggal menjadi target peledak musuh. Dan dalam serangan fajar pertama, ledakan menggetarkan setiap batuan konkrit yang menyusun kota itu. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ledakan itu, berakhir pula nafas puluhan orang. Ia beruntung bisa selamat. Tetapi Gilbert—satu-satunya yang bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaannya— nafasnya telah lenyap terbawa debu sisa ledakan, disapu angin dingin yang kencang.

Begitu ia mengetahui Gilbert tak selamat, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana hati yang benar-benar hancur. Bagaimana saat harapan tak akan kembali lagi untuknya. Ia terus bertanya—mengapa, mengapa, mengapa, mengapa bukan ia saja yang diambil oleh sang Kematian? Mengapa harus Gilbert?—dan terus mengulangnya sampai ia terlelap dalam mimpi buruk nan muram.

Lalu yang tersisa—hanyalah penyesalan.

Sepasang mata violet terpejam, menikmati ritme air hujan yang stabil dan menenangkan. Ia tersenyum—pahit dan getir bercampur jadi satu dalam dirinya. Teraduk bersama kepingan-kepingan abstraksi yang tak akan lagi dapat disatukan kembali.

Perlahan, ia memasukkan kepalanya ke lubang. Tali itu melingkari lehernya. Ia mengecek simpulnya lagi. Masih terikat kuat.

Teringat kembali pada mimpinya yang terakhir. Begitu berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya, di mana ia bisa berharap setinggi langit. Dalam mimpinya di malam Minggu itu, Gilbert berwajah kosong—hanya ada nada kesedihan di wajahnya—pergi berjalan menjauhi dirinya, tak peduli batapa kerasnya ia memanggil nama sang pemuda. Sosoknya dihisap oleh halimun putih sampai tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lihat. Sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Sudah pergi… untuk selamanya.

Dan ia—ia akan pergi juga. Biarlah ia pergi menyusul Gilbert ke alam yang lain. Biarlah sang Kematian membawanya lepas dari dunia yang hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam. Biarlah—karena ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada hidupnya, karena ia tahu tak akan ada orang yang tersisa untuk menangisi kepergiannya.

Senyum terkembang di bibirnya sambil mengucapkan harap—agar Gilbert bahagia di manapun ia berada. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kakinya melangkah ke udara. Sesaat setelahnya, ia tercekik oleh ikatan tali yang ia talikan sendiri. Segera, ia kehabisan udara. Wajahnya berubah biru dan tubuhnya kaku tergantung di udara.

Minggu berhujan. Hari Minggu yang suram menyaksikan dirinya pergi dengan senang hati.

Ya. Ia pergi dengan senang hati.

. . .

_Gloomy S__unday, with shadows I spend it all_

_My heart and I have decided to end it__ all_

(end)

**Gloomy Sunday**—atau biasa dikenal juga dengan sebutan Hungarian Suicide Song, adalah lagu yang diciptakan seorang pianis Hungaria Rezső Seress pada tahun 1933, yang juga bunuh diri karena lagu ini di tahun 1968. Lirik aslinya, Szomorú vasárnap (Sad Sunday) ditulis oleh László Jávor. Seperti namanya, konon lagu ini telah menyebabkan banyak terjadinya kasus bunuh diri.

. . .

Untuk Reichi-san, maaf kalau jadi seperti ini. Gara-gara saya yang ketemu versi Bjork dari Gloomy Sunday, tangan saya jadi pengen nulis yang seperti ini.

Eniwei, sisihkan 30 detik untuk review, please? m(_ _)m

-knoc


End file.
